food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairytale Carols/Foie Gras
Dark Angel's Scythe In a castle blooming with flowers, there lived 12 princess. The had skin white as cream and eyes blue as lapis lazuli. When she danced gracefully under the moon, she looked like a pure white swan. All who saw her, rejoiced at the sight of her beauty. Princes from the neighboring country would visit the king one by one to express their admiration. The king and queen were overjoyed and decided to host a grand ball for the princes. However, the other 11 princess weren’t so happy. The poison called envy, bred in their hearts and engulfed them. On that day, during the ball, the 11 sisters found the Little Princess strolling in the garden. Their mouths chanted a wicked curse, causing dark feathers to grow on her pure white skin and turned her hands into wings. And that was how the Little Princess became a black swan. The 11 sisters screamed and attracted the king, queen, and princes. Even the ministers and servants ran towards them. With wide eyes, no one recognized that this was the innocent princess despite the crown on her head. Even the king and queen said that their own daughter was actually a hideous black swan. To them, all black animals were hideous. The Little Princess fled the castle. She passed through the open fields, crossed the marshlands, and came to the forest. A sweet and tranquil fragrance lingered in the forest air. The Little Princess laid on the soft grass nest and unwittingly fell asleep. In the dream world, she saw a golden palace and was welcomed by a gorgeous goddess. The Goddess told her that she would revert back to her human form at night. She must head to the cemetery next to the cave and gather stinging nettles to knit into a blouse. Only by wearing it, would the curse be dispelled. However, the unique stinging nettles clothes could only be woven using a spindle. Unfortunately, all spindles were destroyed at the order of another king. Those that remained were in the hands of a . When the Little Princess opened her eyes, the sky had darkened. She walked across some deserted trails and arrived at the cemetery. A group of little witches were secretly murmuring something at the side of a tombstone. A in his hands flashed by. Yet, she didn't care. She immediately collected the nettles and took advantage of the night. She spun the stinging nettles, turning them into threads. The nettles had sharp thorns that pricked the little princess’ hands, creating many blisters. To avoid being shot down by a hunter, she flew into a steep cave. That day, the Little Princess caught a whiff of a werewolf's scent. She immediately flew to the center of the forest, yet she only saw a . He had a peaceful expression, almost as if he was witnessing a beautiful dream. The Little Princess looked all around her but there wasn't a single werewolf. ‘Perhaps I should save him. Who knows maybe he has some knowledge about werewolf’ The Little Princess thought. The Little Princess dragged the Sleeping Prince into her cave. Her instincts told her to look for the person with the suitcase in the cemetery. And so, the Little Princess returned to the cemetery. The person with the suitcase told her that he was a magic mirror. He had the potion to awaken the sleeping beauty but the princess needed to exchange her cursed feathers as payment. use her cursed feathers as an exchange. The Little Princess agreed to the Magic Mirror's conditions and plucked a black feather from her wings. Fresh blood dripped onto the ground. The handsome prince awakened from his slumber. To repay the princess for saving him, he found another lost spindle in the attic inside of the King's palace for her. As the dusty spindle spun, a creaking sound came from the spindle as it wove an ancient spell. The Little Princess donned her clothes made of stinging nettles and finally broke the curse. Category:Fairytale Carols